$ (-2)^{5} = \; ?$
Explanation: The base in this expression is $-2$ The exponent in this expression is $5$ This expression means $-2$ multiplied by itself $5$ times. $-2^{5} = (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$